La nuit dernière
by Sunflower Prescott
Summary: Seamus se réveille dans le lit d'un Serpentard qu'il ne connait que trop bien et les souvenirs de sa soirée alcoolisée de la veille lui reviennent doucement en tête, lui remémorant comment il est arrivé là. Pur Fluff DMSF.


_**Bonjour, bienvenue sur ma première fic Dreamus (qui est mon otp tout de même hein xD), écrit dans le contexte d'un challenge d'écriture avec ma petite amie Tooran (allez voir ce qu'elle écrit aussi c'est bien !). Le Challenge consiste à écrire sur 1 thème par jour pendant 30 jours.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laissez une review si vous avez apprécié !**_

 _ **Characters: Draco Malfoy/Seamus Finnigan/et un peu de Pansy Parkinson parce que je l'aime tellement**_  
 _ **Pairing: Draco/Seamus (DreamUs) et Blaise/Pansy vraiment insinué et très très léger.**_  
 _ **Warning: Mention de sexe mais clairement c'est pas choquant...**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi sauf l'écrit et le thème**_  
 _ **Thème: Nuit**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Frany_Parkinson

* * *

Allongé dans le lit aux draps verts, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin tirés autour de lui, Seamus Finnigan se massait la tempe, la soirée de la veille revenant par bribes dans son esprit.

* * *

 _Arrivé dans les premiers à la soirée qui se déroulait dans la salle sur demande, l'irlandais était déjà près du bar, une bouteille de bièraubeurre à la main. Il était le seul Gryffondor de son année, les autres ne voulant jamais venir à ce genre de soirée, de peur de devoir se mélanger aux autres maisons, particulièrement aux Serpentards. Seamus trouvait cela ridicule. Buvant une autre gorgée de sa boisson, il parcouru la salle du regard. Lui aussi détestait les Serpentards, mais s'il devait bien leur accorder quelque chose c'est qu'ils savaient s'amuser. Au milieu de la salle, qui avait prit la forme d'une piste de danse pour les besoins des élèves, Pansy Parkinson, déjà bien éméchée alors que la soirée n'avait pas commencé, dansait une sorte de coller serrer, ne seyant pas du tout la musique rapide et rock qui était jouée, avec Blaise Zabini, qui semblait ravi de la situation, plus loin Millicent Bulstrode et Théodore Nott choisissait les prochains morceaux qui seraient joués, pendant que Daphné Greengrass dansait en parfait rythme avec la musique, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main, ses longs cheveux blonds flottants en accord avec ses mouvements. Le seul qui semblait ne pas vraiment s'amuser était Drago Malefoy, debout contre un mur d'un coin de la salle, les bras croisés sur son costume noir qui accentuait la pâleur de sa peau, la lumière tamisée de la salle creusant un peu plus ses cernes déjà bien caverneuses, et son regard fuyant dans une attitude toute aussi anxieuse que d'ordinaire depuis le début de cette sixième année. Seamus soupira en se disant qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air mieux seul dans son coin, lâcha sa bouteille de bièraubeurre pour en prendre une de whisky pur feu à la main, et la porta à ses lèvres en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse dans l'espoir de passer une bonne soirée bien que personne de sa connaissance ne semblait daigner montrer le bout de son nez._

* * *

Après réflexion, Seamus pensa qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire la bouteille entière et que ça lui aurait certainement permis de se souvenir de l'entièreté de la soirée en ce dur matin -ou début d'après-midi, franchement il ne savait pas. Massant un peu plus sa tempe, il baissa la couverture de son visage, se tournant pour se retrouver sur le dos, il ferma ensuite les yeux, voulant se rappeler le plus possible de cette soirée avant de partir en courant du dortoir de la maison ennemie dans lequel il s'était réveillé il y a une demi-heure de cela, réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

* * *

 _La soirée était déjà assez avancé, et cela faisait un moment que Seamus gesticulait sur la piste de danse, ignorant les regards moqueurs des Serpentards et les réflexions stupides de Parkinson.  
\- Tu danses ou tu essaies de chasser une mouche qui est irrémédiablement attiré par ton odeur pestilentielle Finnigan ? avait-elle ricané de sa voix stridente et cassée à cause de l'alcool, à moitié retenue par un Blaise Zabini qui levait les yeux au ciel, visiblement désespérée par l'attitude de la jeune fille.  
Seamus n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, sa tête tournant déjà beaucoup trop. Il avait rigolé en se disant qu'il se souviendrait certainement de tout le lendemain, ne se rappelant pourtant déjà plus de l'heure précédente.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'interruption de Pansy était déjà sortie de sa mémoire et il avait recommencé à bouger dans tous les sens en riant, remarquant que Drago Malefoy le regardait depuis son coin de la salle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent le serpentard détourna les yeux et le gryffondor se rapprocha de lui d'un pas chancelant.  
\- Qu'est-c't'as Mal'foy ?! T'veux danser a'c moi ?! avait-il rigolé, son accent irlandais déjà habituellement prononcé, accentué par l'alcool.  
Ledit Malefoy avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait décroisé ses bras pour se décaler, l'haleine de l'irlandais puant l'alcool le dérangeant fortement.  
\- Non je me disais simplement que tu avais l'air ridicule !  
Mais Seamus rigola et il fut persuadé de voir un léger, très léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Drago. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool et reparti danser au milieu des autres élèves de Poudlard, oubliant presque aussitôt sa discussion avec l'héritier Malefoy._

* * *

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait avouer qu'il était tout de même con lorsqu'il buvait, en fait pas que lorsqu'il buvait… Mais c'était une autre histoire. Il soupira une fois de plus, son mal de tête commençait à passer et il pouvait maintenant ouvrir doucement les yeux. La personne à ses côtés était encore endormie et il pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et calme, signe que son sommeil était profond, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

* * *

 _Il ne se rappelait pas bien comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais Seamus était à genoux devant une cuvette de toilette, enfermé dans une cabine qui semblait être apparue près de lui à sa première nausée. Alors qu'il vomissait tout ce qu'il avait bu, sa tête posé sur la lunette des toilettes, les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court, il entendit un ricanement derrière lui.  
\- Voilà ce que c'est de trop boire… se moqua la voix de Drago Malefoy.  
Pour toute réponse, l'irlandais leva un doigt dans un geste grossier vers lui, avant de se remettre à vomir. Le Serpentard soupira derrière lui et ne bougea pas semblant attendre que Seamus ait terminé de se vider entièrement, ce qui arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, reposant de nouveau sa tête sur la lunette, les joues maintenant couvertes de larmes que lui avaient provoqué ses vomissements, et les spasmes de son estomac se calmant doucement. Il rigola légèrement et tourna un peu sa tête vers Drago, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Tu trouves encore le moyen de rire dans cet état ?! s'insurgea le blond. Vous les Gryffondors vous êtes vraiment stupides ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, semblant essayer de ne pas regarder le garçon affalé sur une cuvette de toilette devant lui.  
\- J'rigole just'ment pa'c'qu'suis sûr qu'j'l'air ridicule ! dit-il sans perdre son sourire, fixant toujours Malefoy du regard.  
Puis il se leva difficilement et s'essuya à un morceau de tissu propre qui pendait dans la cabine, avant de sortir de cette dernière, allant s'appuyer contre le Serpentard qui le regarda faire avec un air dégoûté.  
\- J'veux aller dehors… Accompagne moi s'teuplé ! demanda Seamus en frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago, qui le repoussa aussitôt.  
\- Ok, ok je vais faire ça mais va essuyer ton vomis ailleurs que sur mon costume ! Il vaut plus cher que ta vie je te signale !_

* * *

Maintenant un peu mieux réveillé et les souvenirs revenant plus clairement dans sa mémoire, Seamus rigola doucement pour ne pas réveiller le garçon qui dormait à ses côtés. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu Drago Malefoy être gentil et les dernières remembrances qui étaient revenues dans son esprit ne l'étonnait donc pas plus que ça. Il se demandait même pourquoi le blond avait accepté de l'accompagner dans son escapade nocturne et décida donc de fermer les yeux, voulant se souvenir de la suite de sa soirée.

* * *

 _Il était dehors et le sol était recouvert de neige, ce qui le fit éclater de rire, contrairement au Serpentard qui le suivait, grognant et frissonnant. Il était vrai que l'alcool aidait Seamus à avoir chaud même dans le froid glacial de l'hiver, mais Drago, encore sobre dans son costume léger, devait être gelé. L'irlandais le regarda alors quelques secondes en clignant des yeux et retira son t-shirt qu'il lui lança dessus se retrouvant semi-nu dans la neige.  
\- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS FINNIGAN ?! hurla Drago, n'ayant visiblement pas peur de se faire repérer.  
\- T'vais l'air d'voir froid et moi j'chaud alors t'donne d'quoi t'réchauffer ! répondit Seamus en se laissant tomber dans la neige dont le froid brûla sa peau sans qu'il ne le remarque.  
\- Et tu crois que c'est ton stupide t-shirt qui va me donner chaud peut-être ?! demanda-t-il en se rapprochant pour relever l'autre blond qui ne semblait pas remarquer les risques qu'il prenait en s'étalant ainsi dans la surface blanche.  
Le Gryffondor soupira et récupéra son t-shirt qu'il remit à contre coeur en foudroyant Drago du regard.  
\- T'pas drôle…  
\- Non je ne le suis pas ! répondit-il en détournant les yeux.  
Mais Seamus, voulant certainement se prouver le contraire, ou ayant déjà oublié qu'il était en présence de Drago Malefoy, lui jeta une boule de neige à la figure, manquant de tomber en perdant l'équilibre, toujours peu à l'aise sur ses jambes à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt, éclatant d'un rire bruyant et sincère. Drago aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, mais le son qu'il produisait et la vu du blond aussi heureux l'en empêcha et il ne put que sourire légèrement en retour, attrapant à son tour de la neige qu'il jeta à la figure de Finnigan, le faisant cette fois définitivement perdre l'équilibre.  
\- T'm'r'lèves pour m'faire r'tomber aussitôt laisse moi t'dire qu'c'très con Mal'foy ! se moqua Seamus, commençant à faire un ange dans la neige sans s'arrêter de rire.  
\- Si tu l'étais moins toi, peut-être que je ne le serais pas ! râla le Serpentard en lui faisant signe de se relever.  
Seamus obéit aussitôt et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Drago, riant toujours._

* * *

Il soupira et cacha sa tête dans ses mains, cachant ses rougissements à une personne invisible. Bordel qu'il était gêné. Il n'avait pas vraiment honte de son comportement, habitué à agir de la sorte, mais devant Drago Malefoy sérieusement ? Gryffondor n'aurait plus aucune crédibilité aux yeux des Serpentards lorsque le blond à ses côtés serait réveillé.

* * *

 _On ne pouvait pas voir la lune et les étoiles, le ciel était couvert, et cela embêtait Seamus qui, toujours blottit contre le garçon censé être un de ses pires ennemis, pensait vivre un moment romantique avec ce dernier. Il tremblait énormément sans avoir l'impression d'avoir froid, toujours réchauffé par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines et Drago frottait son dos de sa main en espérant lui éviter une hypothermie.  
\- Bon je vais te ramener à ton dortoir avant que tu ne me claques entre les doigts Finnigan ! soupira Drago en commençant à le conduire vers la grande porte du château.  
\- Attends j'cherche une étoile filante ! déclara Seamus, la nuque tordu pour pouvoir observer le ciel.  
\- Mais tu vois bien qu'on les voit pas les étoiles idiot !  
\- Alors 'vais faire comme s'y'en avait eu une !  
Il joignit alors ses mains et ferma les yeux, toujours contre Malefoy.  
\- 'Veux juste qu'Drago soit tout l'temps aussi gentil a'c moi ! murmura-t-il.  
C'était la première fois qu'il appelait l'autre par son prénom et il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu les joues du Serpentard se colorer légèrement, mais encore une fois il mit ça sur le compte d'une hallucination dû à l'alcool ou du froid de l'extérieur qui agressait la peau semblant fragile du blond._

* * *

Cette fois, Seamus tourna sa tête pour observer le garçon endormi à ses côtés. Il se peut qu'il se soit montré un peu trop affectif envers Drago Malefoy ce soir là, mais étrangement il n'en ressentait aucun remord.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, il ne se rappelait pas bien comment il s'était retrouvé là mais Seamus était allongé dans un lit aux couleurs vertes et argentés, l'ambiance de la pièce était froide mais il ne le remarquait pas bien, tout autour de lui tournait, sa tête était douloureuse, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il claquait des dents, avait très chaud et très froid à la fois, il se sentait fiévreux, et avait l'impression de partir.  
\- 'vais mourir Drago ! hurla-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. 'vais mourir !  
Et à ce moment là, Drago Malefoy remercia le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte que Blaise soit endormi sur un des canapé avec Pansy et que personne d'autre ne soit rentré de la soirée.  
\- Calme toi imbécile tu ne vas pas mourir, te retrouver avec une énorme migraine demain matin et une énorme grippe certainement, mais crois pas que je vais m'être occupé de toi toute la nuit pour te laisser crever aussi crétinement ! râla-t-il en s'allongeant près de l'irlandais, le serrant dans ses bras pour essayer de le réchauffer.  
Ainsi enveloppé dans les bras de Drago, Seamus commença à se calmer. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant comme l'odeur du Serpentard, qu'il pouvait sentir dans son cou, sur les coussins et les draps du lit, était aussi enivrante, aussi addictive…  
\- M'rci Drago… avait dit Seamus en se serrant contre celui qu'il était censé haïr.  
Mais l'aurait-il réellement fait s'il ne s'y était pas sentit obligé? se demanda-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Drago sans même y prêter attention, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'y réponde, plaçant une de ses main sur sa nuque alors que l'autre allait se poser dans le creux de ses reins. L'irlandais réalisa alors qu'il était en train d'embrasser l'ennemi numéro un des Gryffondors, et il lui sembla que c'était agréable, excitant...  
Puis de baisers en baisers, de caresses en caresses, Seamus s'était retrouvé presque nu au dessus de Drago, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais ce dernier l'avait vite arrêté, ses yeux allant rapidement vers son bras gauche, trahissant ce que Harry ne cessait de répéter depuis des mois et des mois dans leur dortoir. Les yeux de l'irlandais se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le bras certainement tatoué de Drago et son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, menaçant de briser sa cage thoracique à tout moment, il sentait des fourmis le parcourir, une boule se former dans sa gorge et sa respiration se coupa. Son cerveau se mit alors à réfléchir à toute allure, et après quelques minutes à fixer l'avant-bras du certainement mangemort, Seamus releva la tête, l'embrassa et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.  
\- Je sais… murmura-t-il pour contrer les protestations de Drago, et celles-ci s'arrêtèrent derechef, le Serpentard regardant Seamus avec de grands yeux étonnés avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

* * *

De ce que se souvenait Seamus, il avait pu voir le tatouage de Drago, il lui avait prit la main pour le rassurer, puis ne l'avait plus jamais lâcher, entrelaçant leurs doigts, la serrant si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os. La suite était flou, il se souvenait avoir pu goûter encore et encore à ses lèvres, à sa peau, il se souvenait de cette putain de fièvre qui montait, soignant le froid qui l'avait habité plus tôt, il se souvenait de la sensation de sa peau blanche contre celle diaphane de l'autre, il se souvenait de cette odeur délicieuse qui l'enivrait chaque fois qu'il la respirait, semblant détraquer son cerveau plus que l'alcool ne le faisait déjà, il se souvenait de la voix brisée de Drago, de son souffles rauque, de cette sensation de se sentir à sa place, de ces baisers au creux de sa nuque, de ces morsures violemment infligées à son cou, des mots qu'il lui avait dit et qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre venant de la bouche de Drago Malefoy, de ses yeux, de son odeur, de ses touchers, de ses lèvres, de ses baisers, de son goût, de ses yeux, de son odeur, de son odeur, de son odeur, de son odeur…

Allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, se mordillant doucement la lèvre, Seamus se demandait dans quelle merde il s'était encore fourré. S'il avait cru que coucher avec un mangemort qui, qui plus est était Drago Malefoy, était une bonne idée, alors c'est qu'il devait être bien ivre. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda ledit mangemort allongé à côté de lui en soupirant, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que d'ordinaire la nuit passé, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas trahir sa maison de la sorte.  
L'irlandais s'apprêta donc à se lever du lit, se retournant doucement pour essayer de ne pas réveiller Drago, toujours endormi de l'autre côté. Il se redressa, s'habilla, commença à ouvrir les rideaux du baldaquin, posa les pieds au sol…

* * *

 _\- Merci Finnigan… Merci… murmurait une voix contre son oreille alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait…_

* * *

Il était de nouveau allongé sur le lit, avait retiré son haut, et fixait le visage de Drago Malefoy, toujours endormi. Il n'était pas si mal en fait, et son odeur se diffusait toujours autour d'eux, attirant Seamus comme un insecte serait attiré par une lumière. Il posa sa main sur la joue du Serpentard, la caressant doucement. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, il ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve seul s'il se réveillait alors que Seamus était partit, mais l'irlandais étant de nature hyperactive et son ventre criant famine, il était compliqué pour lui de tenir en place. Il bougeait donc dans tous les sens, se tournant et se retournant, embrassant le visage de Drago ci et là, le caressant par endroit, se collant de temps à autre à lui dans l'espoir de se rendormir avant de se redresser toujours parfaitement éveillé. Et c'est ce petit manège qui fit émerger le blond des bras de Morphée, ses deux yeux gris voilé par le sommeil se posant directement sur Seamus Finnigan, dont le coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Drago venait de froncer les sourcils. Allait-il le rejeter ? Regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille ? Prendre peur ? Lui avouer que tout ça était un plan pour le faire sombrer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu le découvrir il servit un de ses grands sourires dont lui seul avait le secret au garçon en face de lui.

\- C'tait sympa l'nuit dernière, on d'vrait r'mettre ça ! avait-il dit, et Drago Malefoy avait ouvert de grands yeux avant de sourire et de l'embrasser légèrement en simple réponse. 

* * *

_**Bon hé bien j'espère que vous avez aimé ce pur fluff, d'habitude j'écris pas ce genre de chose alors c'est bizarre pour moi xD**_

 _ **Je le redis ici mais ce serait vraiment sympa de laisser une review ^^ ne serait-ce que pour dire que vous avez aimé, ça motive, ça fait plaisir, et ça donne envie aux auteurs d'écrire ! ^^**_

 _ **Du coup rendez-vous demain pour le prochain thème.**_

Frany_Parkinson


End file.
